Pen Pal Love
by Woge-In-Me
Summary: PEN PAL LOVE RE-WRITTEN: Severus Snape had always known Albus Dumbledore was off his crocker, it was only comfirmed with this latest scheme. Pen Pals. Writing to idiotic strangers. Forced to participate, Severus begins to question whether this is a good idea or a bad one, especially when this one individual makes him question his own morals.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story was once called** Pen Pal Love.** I was very young when I wrote this but now that I'm older, I decided to come back and re-write it, give it more meaning, more plot. Although fair warning, my grammar skills have not improved in the slightest. Again The characters (aside from my own) belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The 7th years gathered in the great hall. Talking amongst themselves wondering why they were summoned just before the very first class of the year started. They all turned towards albus in question. "Student's I bet your all wondering why your hear today" he said addressing the students once he saw several nods he continued on. "This year I decided to do things a little bit different and a little bit more fun, you will be assigned a pen pal this year, some of them will be in this very room, and others will be home schooled witches and wizards." The room erupted into whispers at the excitement of it all.

"Shhh student's please refrain from talking until I am done...thank you" Albus smiled that cheeky smile that lit up his eyes at every chance. "you will receive who you will be conversing with in your first class of the day. Now off to class all of you" he stated as he turned around and left the great hall. Everyone else followed after him.

* * *

The 7th year potions class was noisier than usual, the fear of getting a detention from Professor Snape was far from their minds at the moment. Like every other class the students were paired up in three's, the school houses still remained seperate. The in school diversity still divided them. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the far back left corner closest to the door, for a quick exit when the class was finished. They talked quietly in hushed voices to one another.

"I hope I get someone outside of the school" Hermione stated leaning on her right palm, staring at her two best friends.

"I don't" said ron tapping his wand lightly on the table "I want someone inside the school; how about you Harry?"

" I'm going to have to go on with Hermione on this one, I want someone outside of the wizarding school system" he stated lightly as he cleaned his glasses on his robs.

Just then the door slammed open, banging against the wall. Frightening most of the students in huffglepuff. Professor Snape Stalked in with a brisk walk, his robes bellowing out behind him. A scowel set firmly on his face. He stopped in the center of the class just before his desk. His black obsideon eyes roamed over every young face in the room. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Now before we begin, with our lesson today, unfortunately" he drauled out in his monotone voice "I am to give you the information of who you are writing to this year" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the scroll and opened it.

"Hermione Granger" he stated. Hermione's head bolted up faster than you could say 'Wolfsbain'. "You will be writing too Karisa McBride, she doesn't go to a wizarding school." Hermione raised her hand. Forever the one with the questions.

"Yes Miss. Granger" Snape said rather reluctantly.

"So she's home schooled then professor"

"Yes miss. Granger I believe I just stated that. Now if you have no more question's I'd like to get back on with my list" Snape was about to continue when Hermione shot her hand up once again in question.

"Yes Miss. Granger" he ground out. Slowly loosing what little patience he had for the girl to start with. "Will the professors be writing to someone as well?" she asked tentatively, with wide brown eyes, full of enthusiastic wonder. Severus scoffed in his head , with a firm answer of "yes" he continued on with his list. Ignoring whenever Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Draco Malfoy, you will be writing to Aldair Maxwell, he also doesn't attend a wizarding school".

"Ronald Weasly you will be corresponding with Blaise Zambini"

"What! No way! I want someone else!" Ron yelled out of know where, he startled half the class including Snape. But Snape with his stone cold Vigor didn't let it show, he just narrowed his eyes and stared the boy down. "Mr. Weasly you get who you get, now be quiet so I can continue."

"Harry Potter you will be writing to Reese King, she also doesn't attend a wizarding school" Many pen pal names later, the list was finally complete. "You will be doing the potion assigned on the blackboard, get to work" Snape sat down at his desk, pulling out his ink and parchment. Getting his desk all set up he looked up to view the class on their progress. They still sat their staring at him. "Well get a move on it!" he scoweled. After about 30 minutes, the class started to put their potions into vials and placed them on his desk. Draco stopped before his desk, Professor Snape peered up at him. "Yes, Malfoy"

"Who will you be writing to professor"

"That is non of your concern"

* * *

**A/N:** Well there is the first chapter re-written. I hope it isn't worse then the original lol. I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the other chapters. I have great plans and twists for the new written version of Pen Pal Love.

P.s: Don't forget to comment ;) I love feed back. Good or bad.

Yours Truely, Essard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking!" Came Snapes voice, it bounced off the walls, sending some of the portraits into hiding. He stormed into the Headmasters office in his big bat glorey, robes whipping out behind him in flurry. he slammed his hand on the headmasters desk and got right up in his face. "w-h-a-t are you t-h-i-n-k-i-n-g!" he stressed out between clenched teeth, his glare impervious to Dumbledores little twinkle in his eyes.

"what are you talking about my dear boy" he said with an innocent smile, that even snape himself could see through. Albus wasn't fooling anybody he was up to something. He was ALWAYS up to something. The meddling old fool. Severus straightened up his back and stared down at him, his irritation clearly showing.

"Don't play the oh I'm so innocent act with me Albus" Severus stated quite bluntly, crossing his arms "you know what you did".

The twinkle in Dumbldores eyes grew even brighter. "I have no idea what your refering to son ….lemon drop" he said gesturing to the bowl of magical candy in the corner of his desk. Severus eyed the bowl with utmost suspision. Turning his head back to the headmaster he declined it as he always has. "No thank you."

"How about some tea then" Dumbledore questioned lightly.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose "Sure" he stressed out his patience wearing thin. He conjured up a plush black armchair and sat down. Dumblefore snapped his fingers and a small house elf wearing an apron with the Hogwarts seal on it, popped out.

"Hello sirs, what be Gruff be getting sirs tonight?" he said bowing his ears brushing against the stone floors.

"Some tea and some biscuits will be all Gruff" Albus said with a smile, while popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Be right back sirs" Gruff disappeared with a pop, only to re-amurge a few minutes later with a plate of biscuits and a couple of mugs with tea.

Severus took his tea and sipped it lightly, all the while staring the headmaster down. If he thinks he can just switch the subject without answering he was sorely mistaken. "Well" he drawled out boredly.

"You know Severus my boy, I only do things with the utmost attention of it turning out great" he said while reaching for a tea cookie, or a biscuit, depends on preference really. "sure it does you lousy old..." Severus mumbled to himself, quiet enough for Albus not to hear him. Unfortunately this was not the case. Albus chuckled lightly before taking a bite out of the biscuit. "There is no reason to be fussy over it my boy".

"No reason to be - Albus your making me write to a minor, a brat, a child!" Severus stressed through his crooked teeth.

"Severus you will enjoy talking to this particular young man—I guarentee it...But if you would excuse me I have an important meeting with the minister" Albus set his tea down and stood up. Severus followed suit. "One more thing my boy" he said while he pulled out a roll of parchment from his robes "This is a list of requirements for the first letters" he said throwing it too Severus. Severus caught it and looked at the parchment. "Goodevening Headmaster" Severus said with a nod of his head as he turned around and fled the room. He needed a drink. A hard stiff drink.

* * *

The next couple of days went without trouble, minus a few house point taken from here and there. Professor Snape stood before his class, his eyes boring into them. "Today there will be no-as most of you dunderheads would call a pop test. Instead I was informed that today you will be writing to your pen pals. I have a list of mandatory requirements" He said as he flicked his wand at the board, as the list appeared.

The Class silently cheered at the fact there will be no test today. Hermione Granger seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to have the same enthusiatic prospect of no test. Professor Snape smirked inwardly. "Before we begin, you will read the list and make sure you include them".

Everyone turned towards the list. It was simple enough.

1.) Name 2.) Your School Year 3.) Hobbies

"At the end of the class I will collect the letters ….you have till then too write it" Snape then turned and stalked to his desk, the entire time berating the idiotic fact of Pen Pals, sitting down he sighed silent. Mine as well get this over with.

Pulling out his parchment and some ink he began to write.

At the end of the class he collected the letters. Walking up to the owlery he gave the owls instructions on where to go. He turned to the greyish spotted owl beside him. Alyen, hese had her for as long as he could remember. Turning his hand outward to the owl he presented her with a treat. She hooted at him in thanks. Severus tied the letter to the owls leg and gave her directions on where to go. He watched her fly into the night.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it. **PS**. Dont forget to comment!

Yours truly, Essard


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Essard Dughlas Sidheach sat in the center of a huge room, the walls were littered with art work and paintings. He sat before a Canvas, the paint dry from being long forgotten. Essard stared out the window, his eyes roaming over the forest as the moonlight filtered in through the window to cast him in a silent glow. Much like his canvas the letter in his hand was also forgotten.

It had been hours since the spotted owl had brought the letter to him. Essard was excited when he took the owl, it was the first letter from his pen pal. He was not so excited now. Looking down his blue eyes stared at the patchment his white hair covering his face like a blanket of snow. "Give me patience" he whispered to himself as he fingered the dragon pendant that drapped across his chest on a platinum chain.

Essard stared at the seal in the corner of the parchment, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

His eyes roamed over the parchment re-reading the letter once more.

_ Essard Sidheach,_

_ My name is Severus Snape, I am a professor here at Howarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Potions is my area of expertise, I have to say though I am quite disappointed that I am forced to be writing to a minor such as yourself._

_ Severus Snape_

Essard breathed in slowly. This letter alone proved this man Severus Snape was arrogant. Essard had no patience for arrogance, but if he truly believes that he had nothing to offer the older wizard; that was his own problem. A new point of view clearly doesn't matter to a_ 'master'_.

Essard rolled his eyes and got up off the stool, he walked out of the room and walked down the hall to his study. The room was filled with books from wall to wall. In the center of the room there was a desk, and off to the side there was a couple of maroon English Edwardian Leather lounge chairs, they matched the dark cherry wood of the bookshelves and the desk. The room was lit with a soft glow from the torches centered through the study. Unsafe to have torches in the room, with all these books, but Essard made sure that all the books were protected with a spell.

Sitting next to the desk, on his perch was Faylon she was a beautiful pereguine falcon. Essard was 11 when he recieved him. She was a gift from his father. Essard rubbed his index finger on the side of her head. Faylong nipped him lightly. "Good Girl" he said smiling lightly at his friend. He turned around and sat at the desk; opening a drawer on the right side of the table he pulled out some parchment and some ink. He dipped the quill and set it to the paper thinking of what to write to one Severus Snape.

Once he was finished he offered the letter to Faylon she gasped it in her beak. After giving her instructions on where to go, she flew off into the night.

* * *

The great hall was chattering to life, students talked amongst themselves as they ate breakfast waiting for the morning mail to arrive. Most of the 7th years hoping for a letter from their Pen Pals. Snape sat scowling at the teachers table, daring any student to meet his gaze. Just as he was about to get up and leave the hall, the owls swooped in, one of the birds caught everyone's attention. It wasn't an owl, it was a pereguine falcon, in it's beak there was a letter. Everyone watched it, as it landed in front of Severus Snape. It dropped the letter on the table.

Everyone stopped and gapped at the bird, it was larger than it really should have been and the coloring was unique, even for it's species. It was dark in color, black almost, and when it moved to nip and clean one of its wing, it had shawn red when the light hit the feathers.

Professor Snape stared at the bird, and the bird blatantly stared back with its ice blue eyes. It was unseen with this species Professor Snape was deffiantly in awe. Professor Snape, looked up and scowled at everyone, the owls hooted in irritation waiting for the students to grab the letters from them, so they could leave. Once the owls left the only bird left in the room was the falcon.

What was the bird waiting for? It hooted lightly and flapped it's wings. Professor Snape just stared at it. After awhile of staring he felt like everyone was looking at him. He was right, the entire staff table had their eyes turned on him. Professor Snape scowled at Albus, that damn twinkle was their again, in full bloom. What was that fool planning! Snape reached out and picked the letter up off the table. Once he did, the falcon hooted and flew off.

Professor Snape looked at the letter, his name was written nicely on the top. Flipping it over, he stared at the crest, it wasn't something he was familiar with, the crest had a two dragons interlocked, a single rose stood between them. He pondered the crest for a moment or two, before he opened the letter.

_ Dear. Severus Snape_

_ I'd like to say I was glad to receive your letter; but I'd be entirely lying to you. Your arrogance is little to be desired. I'm not normally one to judge based on first impressions, so I am hoping the next letter would prove me wrong. I am sorry to be a burden to a mind like yours but remember this Severus Snape, I am of age. Do not see me as a child cause I assure you, I will not speak to you as one. I look foreward to our next encounter._

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Essard Sidheach_

Snape glowered at the letter, this kid was polite; regardless. Certainly a good first impression. Snape scoffed lightly. This of course caught the Attention of Minerva. Looking at Severus she smiled and chuckled lightly, the poor young man was trying to burn the paper with his eyes. She leaned over and read the letter. She smirked in her cattish way "he has a point, your attitude is little to be desired." Snape turned around and glared at her. "Now hear me out Severus—that doesn't mean he knows you, I quite desire your company, your intelligent and funny in your abrassive ways".

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up from the table. He had lesson plans he had to prepare for monday. He strode from the great hall. The letter and Minerva's words far from his mind.

* * *

**AN**: Well there you have it, Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. **Ps**. Dont forget to comment!

Yours Truly, Essard


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Essard gripped the letter between his hands, all patience foregone. Any hope he had of his first impression being a complete and utter dunce, was lost. The guy truly was an arrogant son of a wizard! His eyes darted quickly over the spidery scrawl, severals time.

_ Mr. Sidheach_

_ You are polite I must say but wether I see you as an adult makes no difference. Your still a child and a brat, with no brain to boot. Your child vigor and ignorance astounds me; how will you survive in this world. Out of all the people I get you, undiciplined. Your parent's clearly didn't know what they were doing._

_Severus Snape_

"Undiciplined? No brain?.. He doesn't know anything about me, what's he doing? Pulling this blashmey out of his ass now?" Essard stressed out to no-one in the empty study. Clenching his teeth and closing his eyes he willed himself to be calm. To think rationally is to think clearly.

Setting the parchment on the desk he leaned back in his chair, eyes roaming over the ceiling in silent thought. How was he going to respond to this? Should he ignore the mans blantant ignorance, and ask for a new pen pal or should he go on with this stupid little tirade the man was obviously doing.

In a split moment Essard made up his mind. The man wanted to play fire with fire, very well. He will play the game. Essard opened the drawer in his desk, and pulled out a howler. He smirked in amusement he was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Back at hogwarts Severus Snape was enjoying his freshly made steaming warm eggs along with a hot mug of coffee, when the mail arrived. Snape peered up at the birds a smirk on his face, he watched for the falcon. When the falcon didn't show up, his smirk faded. His triumphant bubble popped into oblivian. Five minutes after the owls left the room, the falcon swooped in. Severus Snapes smirk returned 10 fold.

The falcon glided down to perch itself on Snapes chair, dropping the red letter on his shoulder. The bird took off once more. This time it did not wait for the confirmation that the man got the letter. Severus reached up and plucked it off his shoulder. He hated howlers. Not just hated them he down right despiced them.

In truth; Severus would rather face Lupin in werewolf form, then have to listen to this red abomination. Severus could feel all the eyes of the staff anf student body looking at him. He didn't bother to indulge them with his regular glare. He knew what they were waiting for.

He took one last look at the letter before he ripped the back seal off. The letter came to life and floated before him. Severus raised and eyebrow. The letter started out rather pleasant.

_Dear. Severus Snape_

_ It has come to my attention that first impression's; when it comes to you are clearly correct. You are an arrogant ass, not only do you not give me a chance; you didn't even start your letter with the requirments! Being a teacher I thought you were known for utter DISCIPLINE. I will state this Severus Snape, I am well disicplined as it is required of me, my parents have taught me well. I dare say clearly yours did not, because you turned out to be a low level wizard with his arrogant head so far up his ass that instead of being wrong—he'd rather hold on to his damn pride. This might be hard to believe even for you PROFESSOR, but maybe I was looking foreward to talking to you. After all I was informed that you were quite cunning and intellectual. Unfortunately this information by the looks of it; is wrong. So you want to play this game, sweet heart; well I say "GAME ON!"_

_ Yours Truly, _

_ Essard Sidheach_

All the student's stared at Professor Snape as the letter, ripped itself up into several tiny pieces. Severus groweled deep within his throat, unbenownest to him the students began to chuckle. Severus didnt notice until the room erupted with laughter. His cheeks tinged pink a little. Humiliated he stood up briskly and walked straight backed and dignified to his chambers. He refused to show them just how humiliating that had felt.

Once severus was in his chambers he leaned against the portrait opening of his chambers, he sighed. Suddenly he felt older than he really was. His eyes roamed over his darkened room. It was filled with lucious browns and reds, unlike what most people would expect from the head of slytherine. He strode over to his favorite arm chair that sat nearest to the fire. Slumping down he conjured up a glass and a bottle of Fire whiskey.

Swinging it back only one thought had enter his mind.

Indeed Essard Sidheach, Game on.

* * *

**AN**: I was going through my older files of this story when I realised chapter 4 and 5 were extremely short, so I decided to do one thing. I combine both chapters into this one. The letters aren't specifically what they were orginally cause in all honesty, they coulda been soooo much better written. But anyway so here's chapter 4, new and approved. Enjoy it.

If you have any suggestions on how this could be better written, please go on. Or if you have any suggestions I am all ears, or eyes in this case.

Yours Truly, Essard


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hogwarts was graced with a blanket of snow, growing steadily larger the more the snow fell. The hair nipped at the students walking around outside. The 7th years unfortuately wished they were out there with the other students, but they were summoned to the great hall once more by Headmaster Dumbledore.

The room quieted when Headmaster Dumbledore walked in with the Ministry of Magic along with a few other people that did not look familiar, to any of them. Albus stopped before the students his voice drifting thru the room. "The Ministry and I have a few things to discuss with you, I will please ask you to refrain from talking until afterwards".

The teachers also looked confused about what was going on, they were uninformed of the Ministry's involvement of the Pen Pals. "Altho I am the headmaster I believe Mr. Scrimgeour can explain this a lot better than I possibly could, so if he could obtain your attention—would be greatly appreciated" he said before he stepped back and allowed the Minister of Magic to step forward.

"Thank you Albus" Mr. Scrimgeour stated with a polite tilt of his head, in thanks for gathering the students attention for him.

"Not at all Rufus" Albus said with a generous smile.

" As you all know christmas was only a few fews away, soThe Ministry of Magic has decided to hold a ball this year, in your favour, not only are your families invited but so are your pen pals, they have been informed early on this evening...Mr. Sidheach here " he stated with confidence gesturing to the handsom man to the left of him "was gracious enough to be the host of the ball"

Severus' interest was peeked when he heard what the mans last name was. Sidheach. Severus was sure that; that name wasn't very common through out the wizarding world. Severus' took the man in with curious eyes, he was tall well over 6'2 at best, finely built, if one would have to rectefy he looked like he was built for power. His skin was a bronze color, and his black hair which was laced with flecks of white was pulled back at the nape of the neck, in what looked to be a dragons tail. The mans eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. He wore a white dress sure, that was tucked into a pair of greyish black slacks, the shoes he was wearing looked like worn out brown hide, ones normally worn by those who work closely with dragons. Severus' eyebrow rose a little at this.

During his inspection of the man, he didn't hear what the Ministry of Magic had said, he didn't start paying attention again until, a hand shot up in the air. Severus eyed the student. Miss. Parkinson, what could she possibly have to say? Anything out of her pugged mouth was redundent. Severus' mouth twitched in irritation.

"Yes Miss. Parkinson?" he heard Rufus say in question.

"This question is actually for " she said. Severus stared at her, she snorted abit from the sheer stupidity of the pronounciation of the mans last name. He turned his eyes back on Mr. Sidheach, the had a smile on his face, and laughter purely was showing in his eyes.

"It's , Miss. Parkinson is it? What is it that you would like to ask me?" he stated. His voice came out in a deep scottish broque.

"What's your name?" she stated lightly with a giggle.

"What's my name?" he whispered to himself quietly, he stared the girl down. Well the question was sensible, but highly irrelevent atm. He smiled. "My name is Edgar Sidheach"

"Are you single!" came a voice from the other side of the room from where Mrs. Parkinson stood. Everyone turned to look at the girl from ravenclaw. She smile shyly as she giggled lightly with her friends.

A smooth chuckle came from the front "Afraid not, I'm very happily married".

A girl from hufflepuff raised her hand. "Do you have any children?" she asked without waiting for permission to be called upon. Severus couldn't help that this entire gathering had turned absolutely pointless.

"Yes I have 5 son's and 4 daughters" he stated bluntly with a smile on his face.

"Your family is bigger than the weasels" came Draco's snotty attitude laced voice. Mr. Sidheach raised and eyebrow at the boy. Blonde hair, grey eyes, well pulled back hair, arrogant and confident stance. Deffiantly a Malfoy.

"I suppose it is" he said slowly, he knew the Weasley's not individually of course, but he worked closely with Charlie Weasley the boy was remarkable with his talents when it comes to breeding dragons.

Without raising her hand, Pansy asked another question. Interest laced her voice. Edgar rose and eyebrow. "What are there names and ages?". Edgar turned to Scrimgeour with a calculating gaze, and asked in silent question wether or not he should continue on. Rufus nodded his head in affirmative to contiue. Indulge the student's he could hear him say in his mind sight. Edgar turned back standing taller than he was before, folding his hands behind his back, and looking out at the student's he spoke in a fond voice. After all he was proud of his children.

"My youngest son is 4 years of age, his name is Julian. Maria is 6 years of age, Clark is 10 years of age, Sarah is 12 and Kassidy is 14. Scott, Keith and Elena are all 16 years of age. Those three are quite the handful, such a pain sometimes" he stated with admiration in his voice "then there is my eldest son, he is 17 years of age and his name is Essard"

Severus stopped thinking for a moment. His eldest son is Essard. Albus looked over at Severus' with that familiar twinkle in his eyes. Without a single thought in his mind, Severus stood abruptly, knocking his chair to the floor, causeing everyone to turn to him. Without thinking he stated in a bewildered tone " You own that brat!"

Edgar Sidheach, gripped his hands, his eyes narrowing as he stared the professor down, his posture becoming riged. "Own?" He questioned heatedly "That brat you so rudely labelled is my son, he is not owned because he is not an object"

The room fell silent. Everyone wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

AN: Well here is the next chapter. OOOOO what's going to happen! Will a word on word verbal fight ensure or will they result to wands! Will there even be a rumble? Or will the headmaster step in!

Yours Truly, Essard!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Severus Snape was grumbling to himself, after earliers pure humiliation he found himself sitting in his favorite chair. A bottle of brandy in one hand, and a filled up glass in the middle. He sat undignified staring at the flames that found life in his fireplace. Watching a piece of wood break off from the rest and settle at the bottom in ash he took a swig of his fire whiskey. He was drunk. He had no plan on stopping tonight, cause when he was finished he had another bottle waiting in ready next to him, on the floor.

Severus looked absolutely miserable in Albus' opinion. He stood in the corner of the room. Yet to announce his prescence. He took pity in the young man. He watched as Severus grumbled to himself, the self hate from his outburst earlier was evident in his posture. Severus had flead before anyone could as him about the outburst. Snape was just about to take another swig of his glass, when a house elf appeared before him "Dobby 'as a letter for Professor Snape sir" he said bowing almost to the floor. Severus raised an eyebrow at the elf.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the elf. "Set it on the desk" he said gesturing with a quick tilt of his head to the corner of the room where the dark oak desk stood in front of his bookshelf. A few moment's later Albus decided to make his announcement.

"Severus" he said softly, with a smile the twinkle vaccant from his eyes. Acting completely innocent like he didn't just invade Severus' private quarters. Severus stood abruptly, looking at Albus with hazy glazed over eyes "'on't you ever 'ock?" he slurred out. " I did knock, you never answered my boy" he stated looking at the state of Severus.

"How much have you drank Severus" he questioned a tad bit worried. "Nuthin" he said with confidence. Albus looked at the young man in disappointment. Albus looked at the bottle of brandy in his hand. It was almost empty. "Nothing? Nothing at all?" he questioned him lightly.

"As I sh-aid Professssor" he said crossing his arms over his chest. The bottle and glass making it look awkward. 'So Secretive even when drunk ' Albus thought to himself lightly as he walked further into the room to sit on the marron cushioned couch. Sitting down he gestured for Severus to follow suite. Severus looked at him in his drunkin daze before falling rather unlightly into the chair once again.

"Severus about earlier -" Albus stated about to question the young man when he looked over and saw that Severus had fallen asleep in his chair just now. Albus gave a concerned smile at him before he stood up and point his want at Severus. "Leviosa" he muttered under his breathe and he levitated Severus into his bed chamber. After tucking him in and putting out the torches with aflick of his wand he left the room and headed towards the entrance. Walking by the desk the letter had caught his eye. The twinkle returned to his eyes in full bloom. Albus left the dungeons, the letter forgotten for the night.

The next morning, Severus awoke with a painful groan. He sat up slowly his hand coming to rest on the side of his temple. His head was pounding, he almost regretted drinking that much last night. Twisting his torso a little to the right he leaned over and opened the night stands drawer pulling out the hangover potion that he always kept in the drawer for occasions like this.

He swallowed the potion in one gulp and pulled his covers off him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Stopping ubruptly. He looked down at himself and noticed he was still in his

teaching robes. Stripping them off he walked towards the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

After the shower he got dressed. It was a saturday so he had all day to mark the homework he put off yesterday, for the sake of getting drunk. Walking out of his room and into the sitting room, he walked over to his desk. Sitting down on the chair, as he was reachign over to grab a stack of students work he noticed the letter sitting on his desk, his name written neatly on the top. Turning it over he saw the familiar seal of the Sidheach family.

Breakign the seal and pulling the letter out. Something dropped on his desk with a thunk. Looking down and setting the letter aside, he picked up the trinket, it was like a medallion, with the Sidheach seal on it. It burned in his hand, but not a searing heat. It was almost like he felt compassion and sincerety from it.

The medallion was charmed.

Rolling the medallion in his calloused hand, he picked up the letter in the other, reading it.

_ Dear. Severus Snape _

_ My father had told me what had occured at the school earlier on today, when he was visiting with the Minister. I thought you might have been a little embarassed and gloomy at your outburst; accept this medallion as my condolences. It's been charmed to express my sincerely in what I have said. Inspite of your ignorant attitude I am not heartless, have a good evening Severus._

_ Yours Truely, _

_ Essard Sidheach_

Severus leaned back in his chair as he set the letter back down on the desk. He pondered the letter for a minute. Looking at the medallion he gave the briefest hint of a smile. No one had ever sent him anything, in hopes of ridding him of his gloomy embarassment the boy had said. The simple gesture of it, was enough to make a difference.

* * *

AN: Another chapter down. Having fun just re-writting all of this! It's turned out to be a very awesome stress-reliever.

Yours Truly, Essard


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Essard sat in his bedroom, against the window bench, his head touching the cold glass. It was getting colder now the more, it got closer to december. He felt guilty and ashamed for judging Severus so quickly. He knew better. He was better. Essard lifted his head and looked at the empty parchment on his bed, his eyes showing everything he felt. He owed the man an apology he just didn't know what to say. Looking back out the window, he watched the tree's the sun was setting. He replayed the moment earlier over and over again.

Essard was walking down the hallway humming to himself. He was in a rather good mood. Walking past his father's study he heard his mother and father talking. Stopping he leaned agaisnt the wall next to the door. Listening.

"The Princes were always a bit odd, his mother was a dear. I've heard through letters, well not specifically heard but she gave hints, that her husband was beating her and the child." he heard his father speak with disdain. "She coulda done so much better, if only she listened to me. I can't stand seeing a child of her's turning out so cold and distant."

"Whose the child dear?" came his mothers soft voice, questioning about someone's child.

"Severus Snape" he spoke softly. Essard's eyes widened as his heart seemed to stop beating. 'How can anyone do that to there son' he thought silently as he looked at the wall across from him. It explained a lot tho. His cold, distant demeanor. Severus might have been a pain in his ass on several occassions, but he didn't hate him. He continued to listen to his father speak.

"I met him today, he was oh how one would say … blunt?"

Essard, pushed off the wall after that and walked back to his bedroom. Where he now sat on the window sill. I suppose he had to start somewhere didn't he. He sat on his Queen sized bed pulled the parchment closed to him, conjured some ink and a quill, levitating it in the air so it doesn't spill all over his quilt, he began to write.

_Dear. Severus …..._

* * *

It was late into the night, and Severus still sat at his desk, marking students paperwork. The medallion still rolling between his fingers. He was in a silent debate with himself wether or not he should open himself up to the boy; or continue going on with the way things were with him.

He didn't hate him, no. If Severus was to be completely honest with himself, he was just being stubborn and un-willing to participate in the headmasters scheming, whatever that may be. Perhaps he should just throw caution to the wind. Indulge a little bit; after all he hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone other than McGonagall.

Should he reply to the letter? Severus looked over to the antique grandfather clock he had stashed in the corner of his sitting area. It read 12.15am. Int he end Severus decided he will change how he has been behaving starting with the next letter tomorrow morning.

* * *

**AN: well there it is, sorry that its rather short. **

**Yours truly, Essard**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Severus stood under the warm spray of the shower, just soaking it all up. He knew it's been awhile and Minerva was waiting in the living part of his chambers. He didn't want to know what she wanted, or why she would wake him up this ungodly hour of the morning. On a Saturday no less. Sighing he stopped the water flow, and stepped out, wrapping the towel around his waist he ran his hand through his hair, removing it from his eyes. He walked back to his bed chamber and proceeded to get dressed. He decided to wear a dark grey turtleneck, along with a pair of form hugging black muggle jeans.

Severus walked out to the living room to where Minerva was, he raised his eyebrow delicately wondering why Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die were standing in his living area. He looked at Minerva in an irritated manner, questioning her with his penetrative stare.

Instead of giving Professor Snape a direct answer first, Minerva looked at him blandly and questioned him on why he took so long, it was a good 30 minutes at best. "What were you doing Severus we've been waiting"

"I know... I was sleeping before you rudely awakened me" He stated boredly folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, yes" she said waving her hand dismissively. "After that?"

"I was showering" he stated bluntly raising his eyebrow at her, his eyes closing slightly in irritation. The students just watched the two, unfortunately Ronald Weasley once again proved he was smart.

"You shower!?" Both of the teachers turned to the young red head who was looking at Professor Snape, with astonishment and yet confusion. "But your hair is always so greasy".

"Yes hard to believe isn't it" he snarled towards the red head "That greasiness is from standing over cauldrons all day teaching insufferable student's like you lot, no talent what so ever"

"Now Severus that's enough, also you didn't answer my question" she said stepping in Severus' way. He mentally rolled his eyes. 'Oh but of course not Minerva was too busy answering that nit with with the striking un-original red hair over there that you oh so graciously brought to my private quarters' he continued on in his head. He snorted indignantly and answered. "2% washing my hair, 3% washing my body, 95% contemplating life...anything else you'd like to know Minerva" he said tilting his head slightly while raising a delicate eyebrow.

"why yes there is my dear dear Severus" she said touching his shoulder with a smile on his face. He glowered at her "What are you doing here Minerva and with these 3 no less" He said staring her down. She just smiled and walked out the door "Will leave you too it Severus".

Severus stared at the door where she left, that insufferable woman! He turned his eyes on the children in the room. They too stared back at them. "Why are you here?" He looked at them for an answer.

"Detention Professor" Said Miss. Granger

Professor Snape looked at them. Right he totally forgot about that. He walked past them and out the door. "Follow me". They followed closed behind.

They were walking down the hallway when they pasted a group of slytherine girls, Professor Snape nodded his head to them in greeting but kept walking. The trio noticed how they giggled and whispered to themselves as they watched Professor Snape walk away most of them had a light blush adorning their cheeks.

All three of them looked a Professor Snape, wondering what would have those Slytherine girls turn into giggling machines. He wasn't the prettiest man in the face, being pale and having a big nose, and piercing black eyes. Hermione and Harry came to the conclusion that, it was his build, he wasn't short, and lanky. He was tall and well built, not to mention his ass looked good in those jeans. Hermione giggled to herself. Ron looked at her in disgust. Harry just continued to stare at Professor Snape.

He really did look dashing in his outfit and the way his legs moved in those jeans almost had Harry drooling on the spot. Severus could feel the 3 of them staring at him, when he turned his head to look at them he noticed Ron and Hermione having a small argument over something he assumed was unimportant. He looked at harry and his eyes narrowed the boy was staring at him, why? He had no idea why, but he understood the look he was receiving, he saw it so many times on other death-eaters when they were having raids. Lust.

Professor Snape cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter is something wrong?"

Potter moved his eyes to look directly into Severus' black ones, even tho he could hardly see them from the way he had his head turned. Harry's cheeks were beginning to warm up and he shook his head whispering "no sir"

Severus' grunted deep within his throat. "Then keep your eyes up ahead and not on my back side" he said snidely. Harry's face went beat read. Hermione and Ron stared at there friend. Hermione whispered to him, Ron watching with his eyes. "Harry?" she asked tentatively and quietly. "Tell you later" he whispered back.

After a few minutes of awkward silence between the three, they arrived in front of the potions lab. Snape opened the door and gestured them all in to follow him. "For your detention you will be cleaning those cauldrons in the corner" he said with a smirk as he pointed to a pile of about 100 cauldrons. "I will be in my office in the back, I will be checking on your progress in an hr" he said as he walked towards his office, standing in the door he turned around and saw Mr. Weasley pull out his wand.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you put that wand away you will be doing it all by hand" he stated as he disappeared behind the door.

Mr. Weasley groaned and looked at his friends, "this is gonna take all day"

"I think that's the point Ron" Hermione stated turning towards the cauldrons, pulling up her arm sleeves getting ready, picking up a sponge in a bucket filled with soapy water that was prepared ahead of time.

Ron and Harry followed suit.

Behind the door, Severus could hear the Red head mumble, he walked over to his desk and sat down, pulling a few pieces of parchment towards him. Grabbing his quill and some ink, he set out to write Essard his reply letter.

_ Dear. Essard Sidheach _

_ Thank you for the enchanted Medallion, I have only ever seen this type of magic used once, but I was a mere child then. I would like to say that I am sorry for the way I had reacted for the last 3 months, I would like to start again. I hope you accept this apology._

_ Severus Snape_

Severus summoned his owl. Sending the bird off with the letter. Severus pulled out some papers for marking. Little did he know about the events that will lead to this letter never being opened.

* * *

**AN:** So I skipped a chapter, I will add it later on, my opinion it was a bit soon into the story to have something like that so soon in the story. I hope you enjoyed it, since I had to push my way for an update. Don't forget to comment.

Yours truely, Essard


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Essard walked into the Potions supply store off the busy streets of diagon ally. He was looking for specific ingredients, he could only hope they had them. If not he'd have to venture into Knockturn Ally, anyone with half a mind wouldn't step foot there. After a few minutes and some questioning with the shop owner, he sighed to himself. Pulling his cloak over his head he walked into the dark allies of Knockturn.

He was looking for 3 specific ingredients, Hippocampus Scales, Unicorn Hair, and an Oriental Dragon Lung. These ingredients are rare to come by. Hippocampus Scales is said to have great power of unity, the unicorn hair is said to hold the essence of innocence, gentleness and is said to be more prominent with power on a full moon. Oriental Dragons lung is said to have strength and energy. All three were essential in his modification of the wolfsbain potion.

Meanwhile Severus Snape walked thru the many allies of knockturn ally headed for Mork's Potions store. Albus had come to him earlier that day as the 3 student's detention was coming to an end. Asking him to brew him a potion. Of course he didn't have the required ingredients for it. Drink of Despair, one could only assume why the hell Albus would be asking for such a potion. Again Severus the ever loyal dog didn't ask questions. It gave him a reason to leave the school. On his trek to Mork's Potions it began to snow.

Pushing open the door Severus walked into Mork's Potions, taking a quick look around at his surroundings he walked up to the counter, where a small stunt rat of a man sat with a copy of the daily prophet, the small man looked up at him with beady black eyes, his short hair was disheveled and his appearance looked that of a homeless rat. "Ahh Mr. Snape" he said with a smile his yellow decaying teeth, baring itself to the world "pleasure to see you again" .

Severus twitched his nose in disgust, "Like-wise Anacin"

"What can I get for you?" He said leaning over the counter. Severus stared down at the man his face devoid of all emotion. "I need Grindylow hair, Bicorn Horn, Mintwax Leaves and Billiweed Stings" he said crossing his arms.

"Very well Mr. Snape I do believe I have some in the back" Anacin said before he disappeared behind the door behind the counter.

Severus stood there for a few moments his eyes roamed over the many walls filled with ingredients of all kinds. If you really wanted something that was valuable and hard to come by this was the place. Severus' eyes landed on the front door as the bell chimed, he watched the cloaked figure enter the shop. Severus' eyes followed the man's every move from shelf to shelf. Severus' couldn't help but notice the height of the man he was rather tall, and broad shouldered, he was at least a head taller than Severus.

When the man didn't appear to find what he was looking for he walked up to the counter and stood beside Severus waiting. His body language was tense but other wise calm looking.

Anacin came back shortly with a small box filled with the said ingredients. Fragile was written across the top. Anacin set the box down on the counter and looked at Severus with a smile. "Well Mr. Snape here is what you asked for" he said pushing the box forward. The hooded man turned and looked at Severus. Severus looked back at him, he couldn't see his face but the eyes stood out they were a very vibrant blue. Anacin looked between the two and then turned to the new comer.

"What can I do for you?" he questioned the man.

"I was wondering if you had any Unicorn hair, Hippocampus Scales, and Oriental Dragon Lung?" came the deep smooth yet playful voice of the stranger. You could almost feel the smirk rolling off the words.

Anacin eyeballed the stranger "Those are quite the rare ingredients"

"I am well aware of that, but this is Knockturn ally, I wouldn't be surprised if you did have them" he stated blandly, moving his hands to his pockets and standing in a more comfortable stance.

"Oh I have them alright...I haven't seen you around here before" he said leaning over the counter to get a better look "who are you?"

"Who I am is not of concern" he stated blankly.

Anacin lost the pleasant look on his face. "Show me your face stranger and I'll consider your offer".

The stranger reached up and removed the hood. They both stared. He was absolutely gorgeous, truly a woman's wet dream. Ranging from six foot, and broad body, he had beautiful skin it was almost like a light bronzed color, but what was shocking to them was the white hair. He was young.

"What is your age?" Anacin questioned with curious eyes.

"17 sir" The stranger stated "Well do you have the ingredients or not?"

"As I said young man I do" Anacin stated as he sat at his stool and crossed his arms "but I doubt you could afford it"

"I'd rethink on that old man" The stranger looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye and smirked when he noticed the man was clearly amused. He turned his eyes back on the man called Anacin.

"Old? I'm only 40" he said dropping his hands to his sides.

"30 years my senior you're quite ancient" The stranger said in a mocking tone, tilting his head to the side, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Why you little-" stated Anacin as the stool fell to the ground. Anacin stood behind the counter scowling with his hands clenched. Severus looked at the boy and then Anacin a smirk adored his face. The young man was provoking Anacin intentionally.

"Why you little what? Brat? Ass? Pompous Moron?" The stranger said with mirth in his voice.

"Brat" he growled out.

"Back to the matter at hand, I will pay anything for the ingredients, so run along rat get them" the stranger said lightly with a flick of his hand, dismissing the man on the spot.

Anacin didn't move "What would you need those for anyway?"

"That is none of your concern" The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"Is it Illegal?" Anacin said leaning over the counter in what appeared to be concealed excitement.

The stranger smirked and his eyes seemed to sparkle in a moment, "I suppose in away".

"Is the potion from a book?" Anacin asked tentatively trying to gather all the information he could.

The stranger chuckled, "Who the hell uses a book"

Severus and Anacin both looked at the stranger. Severus stared at him silently contemplating to himself, the boys over confident, but he must be good at the craft.

"No book?" Anacin looked over at Severus and pointed his thumb at the stranger, "I think you might have some competition over here Severus".

Severus looked at Anacin, and then back at the stranger looking him up and down and smirked. "Competition, hardly"

The stranger turned to Severus and leaned against the counter, arms crossing over his chest. "Hardly? Don't be getting cocky now, sweetheart." He smirked staring at Severus, he couldn't help but move his eyes over Severus built frame. Severus could feel his cheeks heating up he could only hope none of them noticed it. "What's your name?" The stranger asked curiously.

"Severus Snape"

So this is Severus he is quite the looker, oh what would my mother say. Essard! When will you marry a fine young witch! I want some grand babies. If she only knew. Essard chuckled to himself, watching Severus with curious and observant eyes. He turned his head around and narrowed his eyes at the rat of a man. "Well? How long do we have to play cat and mouse before I can get those ingredients?"

Anacin rolled his eyes and pulled out his hand. "I need to see your Potions Master Seal before I can sell those items to you" he stated bluntly.

"Very well" Essard said placing his hand in front of the man, he heard the man mumble something under his breathe. The black potions mark on his palm revealed itself. Anacin looked at the man and smiled, well I shall be right back" he said before he disappeared behind the door. Essard turned back to Severus who was routing through a black bag, what he could only assume was his money pouch.

"So Severus are you the same Severus who created the wolfsbain potion?" Essard said tilting his head to the side.

"Yes" Severus grunted looking up briefly.

"You are quite the one or two words man Severus" Essard stated with a sly smile adoring his face. He wanted to taunt the man, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was because he was quite cute, or it was his air of arrogance he wanted to beat down.

"You said you were creating something, what might that be" Severus asked, putting his pouch back into his pocket, and looked at the young man. "It's a modification of the wolfsbain potion, you merely made it so the wolf can be tame on a full moon after the transformation. I am trying to stop the transformation all together, they might exhibit aggressive behavior as an after affect, but I believe that is a risk worth taking" he stated confidently.

"Mmm Interesting" Severus said in a contemplating manor, he eyed the man. The stranger just smiled at him. "Indeed" the boy whispered, just as Anacin came thru the back door. "Here you go young man" he said putting a crate of the ingredients on the counter. "100 galleons and 14 nuts" Anacin stated, the young man dropped the money on the counter, picked up his things and walked away.

Before he went out the door he turned back to the two. "It was a pleasure to meet you Severus Snape, I do hope the medallion was of some use to you" with that the door chimed behind him.

Severus stood stock still. How did he? Was that? No couldn't be...

* * *

AN: Well here's chapter nine! I hope you enjoy it... Story is progressing perhaps we'll finally get somewhere! don't forget to comment.

Yours Truly, Essard


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

It had been over a week since Severus had encountered Essard Sidheach in knockturn ally, unbeknown to himself of course. He passed his private quarters feeling anxious and nervous because he still had yet to receive a letter back from the young man. Did he make a fool of himself somehow there in Mork's Potions? Severus seriously doubted it, the only one he could say to make a fool of themselves then was the store keeper Anacin. He did not understand why the boy wasn't writing back, perhaps he wasn't as forgiving as Severus had assumed he would be? Perhaps he was busy. He must be busy, that had to be it. Severus stopped pacing and scowled at himself, he had to stop this, he wasn't a child anymore, if the man possibly didn't want to take his offered …...friendship? That was his business and Severus would take it in stride as always. He strode out of his chambers and to the great hall for dinner; Essard not so far from his mind.

_{{Earlier in the week}}_

Essard stood in the chamber below the estate, cauldrons and ingredients lined the darkened room, that was lit with few torches. He stood hunched over a wooden table with a potion brewing on top of it. He stirred the mixture counter clock wise 3 times before he turned to pick up the viper scales. He was close to a cure, he could taste it in the musty damp air of the chamber. He was so engrossed with his work he hadn't noticed the door behind him, shift open slowly, two heads popped around the opening both of them smiling like misfits.

Essard heard a creak from behind him, standing up straight he turned around, uncorking the viper scales in the process, his deep blue eyes scanned the area behind him, there was nothing there. Turning back around he let out a small strangled what one would assume was a scream, and almost pissed himself in the process of his fright he dropped the entire vile of viper skins into the cauldron. As if in slow motion Essard watched the Viper Scales slosh into the faint green mixture, a horrified look on his face. This had just set him back a few weeks.

Essard narrowed his eyes in irritation looking up at the two people who had scared him. "What the heck?" he questioned tightly. "Sowwy S'ard" came the small voice, it quivered a bit, scared that he had upset him. "Yeh Sorry Essard" came the tentative voice "we just wanted to surprise you". Essard's eyes softened and looked at his younger siblings. He just couldn't stay mad at these too. "Julian, Maria" he said softly "Please don't do that again, while I'm working" he said gesturing to the cauldron. "We promise" said Maria brightly smiling at her older brother.

He smiled back at them, he couldn't help but notice she was going to be a heart breaker one day just like his mother. "Alright guys" he grunted as he reached over the table and picked them both up at once. "Time for you too get lost" he said walking them over the door. Flinging it over with a silent spell he set them down in the hall way. "Run along you too, go bother mom or the 3 terrors" he stated with a wink.

"Umm S'ard?" asked Julian as he stared behind him looking confused.

"Yes Julian?" he asked. Maria looked at her younger brother. He pointed behind Essard. "Is that supposed to happen?" Essard rose an eyebrow at the boy in confusion and looked behind him. His eyes widened. The cauldron was letting off a faint yellow smoke and it was beginning to bubble. "No Julian it not" he stated with concern in his voice, looking back at his siblings, he ushered them to move along. He didn't want them in the cross fire, he was unsure if it would blow up or not. He didn't understand how or why the potion was reacting the way it was. The viper scales shouldn't have this effect on it. "Essard? Is everything okay" Maria said as she was being pushed down the hallway.

"Yes yes of course" Essard stated. He pushed them to a point and turned back towards the room. "Mom's probably looking for you, go now" he stated walking back into the chamber, he slammed the door shut behind him. Maria and Julian looked at the door one more time and them too each other before scurrying up the stairs to find their mom.

Essard walked back over the cauldron, part of his cloak covering his mouth and nose, protecting him from the fume. When in doubt yellow smoke was never a good sign. Looking into the cauldron he noticed the potion had turned into a putrid yellow. It began to bubble eradicable, letting off what one would say an electrical charge, this was new to Essard and he was truly baffled by it. Without warning the Cauldron shattered rocking the room, ingredients fell off the shelves as Essard was thrown into the wall behind him, his head making a concerning crack against the wooden door.

Essard slumped to the ground; unconscious.

Whispers and murmurs danced just out of reach. Essard remained in the darkness content to stay right where he was. Pain coursed through his body as he felt someones hands touch him, analyzing the severity of the damage. He wanted to scream he was alright, but if he wanted too or not, his throat did not constrict and his eyes did not open.

"Will my son be alright?" said Edgar's gruff broken voice. Essard could only picture what his father looked like. He was a sentimental family man, his eyes were probably blood shot, his hair and attire disheveled from hours of worry. Essard could feel the sadness seep into his pours, he wanted to frown, but his complacent body didn't give way to his thoughts nor his feelings; all he could do was listen.

"Aye Edgar, young Essard will be fine. He can hear you, feel your touch, but it appears that his mind, has shut down for the moment to recover" came the old aged voice of one of St. Mungo's healers and an old friend of the Sidheach family.

"Is there anyway to wake him up?" Came Edgar's desperate plea.

"I'm afraid not, it is up to him..The mind is a tricky thing Edgar it's not best to rush it" came the man's wise words. Edgar nodded his head and stared down at his son. Lifting a hand to remove some hair back from his face. His son incapacitated he looked so fragile against the sheets.

"Do you have a guesstimate of how long it might be?" Edgar whispered.

The healer looked at Edgar forlornly, "I'm afraid not Edgar...I will be here everyday to check on his progress" the old man smiled placing a comforting hand on his shoulder "try not to worry so much old friend".

"Thank you Karl...he is in the best of care" Edgar said patting his old friends hand. With a squeeze to Edgar's shoulder and a smile the old man apparated, leaving Edgar alone with his son.

Edgar patted his son's shoulder, his whisper resonating against the walls of the room.

"Wake up soon my son"

* * *

**AN:** Well theres another chapter down. OMG WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ESSARD!? will he ever wake up? will he ever fall in love with Severus? Will there even be a future!? Well folks... we shall see! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed re-writting it! Don't forget to comment!

Yours truly, Essard


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Severus was walking through the corridors, he strode with determination, and stealth towards the headmaster office. He had to speak to Albus about his worries. It had been almost 2 weeks since he had received a letter from his pen pal, whether Severus would admit it to anyone or not; he was rather worried about the young man. It just didn't seem like his style, from what Severus actually knew of the boy, it wasn't much unfortunately, most of there letters involved slander.

Severus was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed that someone was following him. Harry Potter stood behind a pillar looking at Severus, he had been following him for the past week. Harry just couldn't get enough of Professor Snape, he wanted to hear the deep tenor of his voice. He wanted that piercing gave to look upon him in scorn. He just out right wanted Professor Snape's all out attention. If Harry was ever going to have a chance, even if in a brief moment, he had to make a move on the graceful frightening Slytherin. He had a plan he was going to cut him off and make his move. Harry had come to the conclusion that Professor Snape was headed tot he the headmasters office. He slipped down a lone corridor, running down corridor to corridor till he came to the one that would cut Professor Snape off, giving him the perfect opportunity.

There Professor Snape was, this was his chance, he stepped out into the corridor.

Severus was so lost in thought he hadn't known someone was in the corridor with him until he smacked into someone. Snapping out of his reverie he looked down his large nose and glared, green eyes stared up at him. "Mr. Potter, it's well past curfew" Severus drawled out.

"Sorry sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment" Harry asked, looking to the left and then the right making sure the coast was clear. He knew it was after all any sane student, would be tucked away in their bed right about now. But not Harry he was clearly mental.

"Very well Mr. Potter, do not waste my time, so hurry up get on with it" Severus sneered at him. The boy almost seemed nervous in his opinion.

"Well it's hard to say sir, but I could show you" Harry said looking up into Severus coal black eyes. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Well then show me Mr. Pot-" Severus was cut off roughly by Harry pressing his lips to his. Severus let out a startled gasp, Harry took this opportunity to dart his tongue into Professor Snape's mouth, exploring every corner of it. Severus was so startled that it took him a moment to register what was happening. He roughly pushed Mr. Potter away.

Harry landed on his butt. "ow" he whispered to himself. Severus was too busy whipping his mouth clean on his sleeve, when he was done he glared down at the boy. Rage adorned his features. "What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter!" Severus growled out, the words dripped like venom.

"Well ever since that day sir, a few weeks ago at our detention I've –I've – felt an attraction to you, which turned into something more, the thing is, every time I see you I just want too well you pretty much already know...what am trying to say is, I think I love you professor" Harry stammered out his explanation, hope clearly in his eyes and his face.

Severus stared down at him with disgust. " you merely have an obsession Mr. Potter, you are too young to know the true merits of love, let alone feel it, do not waste my time with such rubbish"

"but sir -" Harry tried to get in but was interrupted by Professor Snape.

"No but's Mr. Potter, go back to your dormitory before I decided to take 100 points from Gryffindor for your sheer stupidity!" he said before he brushed past Harry continuing on his quest to Albus Dumbledore. Harry stood alone in the hallway.

Severus stared at the golden griffin before him, racking his brain for the password. The man changed it so much, and he visited him so little it was completely pointless to remember these things. After a moment or two he figured it out and continued to walk up the steps. He entered the office and noticed it was empty.

"I know the old man's awake" Severus whispered to himself, walking towards the Headmaster's personal chambers. He burst through the door and stopped. A horrified and disgusted look appeared on his face, his skin seemed much paler then what it used to be. What he saw wasn't meant for anyone's eyes, especially his, he regretted coming here now.

Albus was atop of Minerva, her voice filtering into his ears. It was horrifying. "EW- shut up your too old for this!" Severus yelled before he turned around and briskly walked as fast as he could out of the chamber, through the office and down the steps. He had just witnessed Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall going at it like overzealous bunnies in spring.

Albus and Minerva watched him as he fled the room with utter disgust on his face. Minerva sighed and slumped back against the couch they were on. "You best go talk to that boy Albus" she whispered.

"Right" he said as he stood up and conjured his robes he looked at Minerva and winked "will be right back my vixen". She giggled and shooed him off.

Albus stood out the door, in search of Severus.

Severus stood over a sink in one of the boys lavatories. He was grumbling to himself about old people sex and was what appeared to be washing out his eyes the best he can. He gripped at the sink and stared down at his reflection in the water, black coal eyes stared back. "I'll never forget this nightmare" he whispered to himself, he looked back up to look into the mirror and gasped when he saw Albus reflection staring back at him behind him.

"What do you want" Severus stated, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. Albus had that damn questionable twinkle in his eyes again. Severus growled.

"More or less Severus what do you want?" Albus said questioning him. Severus sighed dropping his arms and turning to the mirror. Albus unfortunately didn't miss the worried that passed across for a split second before Severus' face once again became devoid of all emotion.

"I am worried over not receiving a reply letter from my pen pal, its been almost two weeks" Severus said exasperated "I'm going mental" he gripped the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that he could feel just pushing behind his eyes.

"Ahh Mr. Sidheach was it?" Albus' eyes twinkled as a smile graced his face. "Your not going mental my dear boy, your worried over a friend". Severus looked at Albus and rose an eyebrow, he blankly stated, "A friend..."

Severus contemplated this for a moment, would he or could he call Essard a friend? In a way he guess he could. His eyes refocused on Albus and his eyes narrowed. What the hell was he grinning about and that damn twinkle was in over drive. "Why are you looking at me like that" he questioned him, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Albus smiled "No reason my boy, just that I see a great change in you".

Severus looked at him blankly, slowly his eyebrow rose and he looked at him incredulously "What?".

Albus clapped his hands behind his back, shrugged and smiled at Severus his eyes bright with mirth and warmth. "Your a nut old man" Severus said relaxing his shoulders.

"With age comes wisdom not insanity Severus" Albus stated philosophical like. "In this case Albus, I doubt it" he said giving the old wizard a smirk.

"Severus how do you feel about the boy". Severus jerked his head a bit completely caught of guard by the question. "How do you mean Albus?" he questioned tentatively, unsure whether he really wanted to know what Albus was going on about.

"How do you feel about the boy?" he questioned again, with a calculating gaze. Severus stared at him. "Well he isn't as insufferable as I thought he would be...from what we've written?"

"That's good" Albus stated with a warm smile "Well good night Severus...try not to worry" he stated with a knowing smile and walked out of the bathroom.

Severus stared after him. What the hell? How do I feel towards the boy? What was that all about? Severus sighed and shook his head, he will never understand Albus. Ever.

* * *

**AN:** Well theres chapter Eleven! I hope it was enjoyable! Dont forget to comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

From the top of the Astronomy tower, Albus watched Severus down by the lake he was beginning to worry about the young man.

Who ever said two weeks was short was completely wrong, they were Severus' longest two weeks in his entire life. He often could be found pacing in this chambers, or walking around the great lake late at night. He still pondered over what Albus said. "How do you feel about the boy" Severus' couldn't help but feel like there was a hidden meaning there. He could not see one. Unless Albus knew. Severus stood at the shore line of the lake, the water brushing up against his boots. He pondered this for a moment. Did Albus know his secret? The one he had never told anyone? ….Of course he knew, that old man knew everything. Perhaps it was pertaining to that. Severus scoffed into the darkness around him, what did he feel? He often didn't bother with emotions. Yet he felt worried. It's been two weeks almost three since he sent out that letter, and still there was no return. It just seemed unlike the young man.

Severus stepped ankle deep into the water and waters his face distort by the ripples, he hadn't found the time to sleep, and the darkness under his eyes was beginning to show. He dragged his right finger under his right eye across the discolored skin.

"I need some sleep" he whispered to himself. Turning around he walked back up towards the castle. Every attention on sleeping. He slowly made his way down to his chambers. His foots echoed of the stone steps.

_Severus..._

Stopping mid-step Severus turned his head back and his eyes scanned the darkened corridor. He could of sworn he hear someone whisper his name.

_Severus..._

He whipped his head back to in front of him, his eyes scanning the bottom of the stairs, seeing nothing. He let his magic branch out softly to detect if someone was hiding behind a charm, he could feel nothing. "Whose there!" he called out, and yet nothing responded back. Taking one last look around him he shrugged it off and continued to walk down to his chambers.

He stood before the portrait of Salazar Slytherin his chambers keeper. "Evening Professor" came the portraits decadent call. "Evening Salazar" said Severus in a polite manor.

_Severus _came the silent whisper in his ear. He turned his head to the right and scanned the corridor. Nothing but darkness met his gaze, except for the shimmering light that came from the torch just beside the entrance of his chambers.

"Did you hear that Salazar?" Severus questioned, his eyes never leaving the corridor.

"Indeed I did Professor" came the tort reply, the painting following Severus' gaze. "Any ideas" Severus stated as he turned to look back at the portrait. "None" he said. "Very well …. Ramadan" Severus whispered, the portrait swung open and made a distinctive thump against the wall on the inside of the room. Severus stepped past the threshold and walked into his chambers, quickly walking to his bedroom.

Severus walked into his room and shut the door softly behind him. With a flick of his hand the torches along the wall lit up and his room was cast in a luminescent amber glow. His eyes roamed over his room. It was simple, the way he liked it. A double sized twin bed with black sheets and a black duvet with silver threading along the edges. Cherry wood night stands on both sides, each adorning a candle, the one on the right side of the bed had a few books on it; reading materiel for when Severus couldn't sleep. Against the farthest wall, in front of the bed was a desk, parchments littered it along with many books. His room was simple. Liveable. His sanctuary.

Walking to the trunk in front of his bed, he flipped it open with his hands, peering inside he pulled out a pair of pin striped pajama pants. Shutting the trunk he sat them on top. Discarding his clothing and piling it neatly atop the trunk, he put his pants on.

Pulling back the cover's he slipped underneath them, leaning against his pillows. "Nox" he whispered as the torches all went out. Closing his eyes, Severus let darkness consume his tired and restless mind.

_Severus stood in a room filled with darkness. It consumed him. Severus looked around, for anything he could recognize but his eyes could see nothing, darkness covered everything. The silence was deafening. Then he heard it. It was a soft whisper, but he knew he wasn't alone. Severus' tense muscles relaxed as the whisper became louder._

_'walk with me, through this darkness guide me, light my way my angel of the light' came the velvet voice cutting across the darkness._

_Severus felt himself step forward ready to follow the voice when suddenly he was surround by light. His eyes snapped shut from the sudden intrusion of light. Opening them slowly he looked around the study he was standing it. It was large, many books lined the wall. He could feel the warmth of the fire that burned behind him, casting the room in warmth._

"_Fancy meeting you here, Severus" came a voice behind him. Severus whipped around and starred at the stranger before him. The hair distinguishing who it was._

"_Essard..." passed Severus' lips in a soft delicate whisper. As if said too loudly it could all come crumbling around him, in a pit of darkness. His eyes roamed over the young man. He looked just like he had when Severus had met him in knockturn alley that one day._

"_What is this?" Severus questioned. Essard gave the man a smile and leaned casually against the dark couch that sat before the fire._

"_Don't you know?" he came his soft rough reply._

"_...what?" Essard chuckled lightly, "this is your mind silly...I should be the one questioning what this is". Tilting his head slightly to the side he stared Severus down, his blue eyes never revealing anything._

"_I...Don't know" Severus said taking a step closer. Essard stood, straighter and straighter when Severus took a step forward. Soon Severus stood chest to chest with Essard, the boy was taller then him, Severus couldn't remember a time when he had to gaze up at anyone, but his father. Lightning blue eyes stared into black obsidian._

_Severus felt the light feathered touch against his hand as Essard reached forward to lightly finger the back of his hand. "Don't you know Severus" he whispered._

"_Don't I know? What don't I know?" He asked his eyes searching the blue ones for an answer. Essard's features softened, his jaw twitched lightly as his lips turned into a soft smile. Severus felt his hand travel lightly up his arm, touching lightly, tentatively, as if asking for permission. Essard's hand rested upon Severus' face, pushing the hair out of the way. Severus could feel his heartbeat quicken as he watched Essard move in slowly, soon his breath mingled with Severus' ghosting over their lips._

"_Don't you know" he said quietly, softly. Severus almost didn't catch it._

"_What?.." he said softly, expecting what was to come. Deep down he felt himself want it, beg for it._

"_I'm alright" Essard said moving in._

Severus' eyes fluttered open. His eyes gazing into the darkness, his chest heaved heavily. It felt so real. The warmth, the touch, the breath. Severus reached his hand up to touch the side of his face. He had been sweating. Whipping his hand across his forehead, Severus felt his worry dissipate.

"He's alright" he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

**AN**: Well here's chapter Twelve I hope it's alright. Figured I'd take an old idea and a new one and roll with it. Is the story looking like a plots coming together? If not what do you think would be the next appropriate step to make it happen? Feed back is appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to comment.

Yours truely, Essard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Everyone was once again gathered in the great hall. The minister of magic stood before all the 7th years and the participating staff. His eyes gliding lightly over the crowd. Mr. Sidheach stood beside him, his eyes gazing out but not really seeing, his appearance was ragged and worry was set into his features, the smile that laced his face didn't reach his eyes.

Severus observed the man from his perch in the far corner of the room where it was the darkest, and closest to the door, for an easy escape if needed be. Even tho his worry was no longer edging him on, he still couldn't help but think something was wrong, he needed answers. Severus looked at Albus.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and stepped to the front, gathering everyone attention at the movement. "We had gathered you all here today, for the conditions of the ball" he stated as his eyes twinkled with excitement, he gestured for Mr. Sidheach to continue.

Mr. Sidheach nodded his head in thanks and stepped forward. His voice, loud enough to be heard but a whisper of despair could be heard laced through his words, but only to those who really listened. Severus' brow furrowed.

"You all know that the ball will be held at my Estate but I warn you, it is on the outskirts of civilization. If you travel within the forests surrounding it, keep in mind your wits, you will get lost or worse. This ball will be held over the course of the week, so pack a week's worth of clothing. Various things are planned" he stated, gazing around the room making sure what he said was sinking in. "But I must urge you, no more like implore you until further notice to stay out of the north wing on the 3rd floor of the estate"

His eyes darted to the hand that shot up through the crowd. He stared the young girl down. Miss. Parkinson, if he had remember correctly. "Go on" he said lightly tilting his head in affirmative to continue.

"Why do we have to stay off the north 3rd floor?" she asked, curious. His eyes glazed over and narrowed only slightly.

"No particular reason" a blatant lie on his lips. " You will need permission from my oldest son, most of his Activity rooms are down that wing"

"Oh, alright"

Severus stared at Edgar intently, something was evidently up. His eyes narrows in contemplation.

"I will let Albus continue on" Mr. Sidheach stated as he moved to sit back down.

"Thank you Edgar" Albus said with a tilt. Edgar didn't respond with a vocal recognition, just glanced at the headmaster, nodded his head and then looked down towards the floor, his hands clasped in his lap.

" I suggest you take the rest of the day to pack, it will take a day and a half to get there, we depart at 7am sharp, I implore that none of you are late, I have already informed your parents they will meet you all there" With his final word, Albus dismissed them all.

They all departed the great hall.

"Well now what are we going to do?" said Ron as he looked at his two best friends as they walked up to the Gryffindor common room, with the rest of his house mates.

"I am going to go pack, Ron, I suggest you and Harry should do the same" Hermione said, brushing past them into the common room. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders, following after Hermione.

"Mr. Sidheach!" shouted Severus from the other end of the hall. Mr. Sidheach stopped in and turned around to face the voice that had been calling out to him.

He raised and eyebrow, "Mr. Snape?" he questioned lightly, wondering what the man had wanted. He a suspicion on what it could be, but it was best to know it directly from the mouth of the horse. So to speak.

Severus strode up to him, his robes bellowing out behind him as always. The only difference this time, he didn't have a scowl on his face. It was devoid of emotion.

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted to inquire -" he began to say but was cut off by Mr. Sidheach deep voice. "About my son?" Edgar stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world that Severus was inquiring about it. Severus and Edgar stood at eye level, black stared into deep hazel. They were only a few years apart.

"Well yes" Said Severus his face not giving anything away to what he was thinking, but Edgar saw the mild flash of emotion that flickered just in the back of his eyes. The worry began to poke at the dark recesses of his him, Severus tried to ignore it but it just wasn't meant to happen. Edgar silently watched Severus', watching the battle that flickered on and off every few moments.

"Before I say anything Mr. Snape-"

"It's Severus" he stated bluntly. He was getting to know the mans son, the least Severus could do was give the man the privilege to call him by his name.

"Severus" Edgar nodded his head. "I must implore about your intentions with my son." Severus was caught off guard by the question.

"My intentions Mr. Sidheach?" he stated raising and eyebrow in question.

"Yes intentions" he stated lightly eyeballing Severus, "Are they good ones or bad ones that would threaten who he is?"

Severus cleared his throat, "I assure you, my intentions are not to hurt your son, nor change him anyway, I merely just want to get to know him Mr. Sidheach I -" Edgar raised his hand to silence Severus mid-sentence.

"Please call me Edgar Severus"

Severus nodded his head in acknowledgment, "Very well"

Edgar sighed before he continued on to tell Severus what had happened to his son. "He was injured during an experiment he was conducting, we don't know how it had happened until he wakes up" Severus sucked in a breath in mild apprehension.

"How long has he...?" Severus whispered, peering at the wall just behind, Edgar's form.

"2 weeks, a healer from St. Mungo's say's he's in perfect health, there is nothing physically wrong with him, but the mind you see is a tricky thing. Severus he will wake up, on his own time" Edgar stated his eyes clouded over in grief of his child probably never waking up.

"Perhaps I could help? Do you know what he was working on?"

Edgar shook his head. "I'm afraid not, my son is quiet when it comes to his endeavors."

"Very well" they stood in a deafening silence, both contemplating on what to say next. Before Severus could say anything Edgar spoke up.

"Thank you for your concern, I'm sure Essard would have been happy to have it" Edgar stated a ghost of a smile coming to his lips. "I must be off Severus I will you tomorrow we can discuss more about it then if you wish"

Severus nodded his head. Without another word Edgar walked off. Severus watched his back his mind, running through what he had learned. His brow furrowed and his mouth frowned just a bit. His worry in full bloom. Okay my ass! The boy was in a coma! 'He'll wake up' a voice whispered just out of reach, in the corner of his mind.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Sorry for the late update! I'm getting tardy! Unfortunately I haven't had much time. Got loads of shit going on atm. I'll update as soon as I can. Hope the story is still enjoyable. Don't forget to comment. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Pen Pal Love**

**Chapter 14**

The next day Severus stood on the front steps of Hogwarts, the noise from the bustling students in the great hall faintly reached his ears. The snow was falling, winter came swiftly this year. His dark eyes, looked out over the whitening landscape, his worry over Essard and a way to help him, at the forefront of his mind.

"Professor Snape?" came a voice from behind him. Turning his head slightly to the person, he muttered "yes Potter?". "Professor is looking for you" came his young students voice. Nodding his head, he turned abruptly stalking past Harry, his black robs bellowing out behind him. Casting a faint location spell, Severus followed it to the great hall, where the noise was coming from.

Flicking his hand the doors opened, the room became silent. His dark eyes roamed over all the students who dared to look his way. Indifferent to them all, he walked to the front of the room, to where the headmaster was seated.

"Albus, you wanted something?"

"Yes, Severus, could you lead the seventh years out to the train? I have to deal with something before we depart", Albus questioned a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

Severus sighed lightly to himself and nodded his head. "seventh years!" his voice boomed across the great hall, the students stopped to look at him, "Grab your things, and head down to the train". With that he stalked out of the great hall and down the steps of Hogwarts.

The train departed the Hogwarts station with the chime of its whistle and a jerk of the cars. Severus sat alone in a compartment, a book in his hand; his brow was furrowed in thought. He was reading 'Cures to potion induced ailments', all of these ailments are for amateurs that had no idea what they were doing, it was beginning to frustrate him, Essard wasn't this daft he was a potions master after all.

He jerked his head up when he heard the faint knocking at the compartments door. His eyes fell upon Edgar, Essards father, Severus nodded his head in greeting, flicking his hand lightly the door unlocked and fell open. "Edgar, what can I do for you" came his deep voice.

"I was wondering, if we could talk about Essard" said Edgar as he sat opposite Severus, his eyes never leaving his face.

"Of course, I've been pondering on ways it could happen, but I have come up with nothing, your son is no amateur when it comes to potions making" said Severus, flipping to another page in his book.

"It's kind of you that you go through such lengths for him. You a great man Severus" This sentence alone, shocked Severus, he stared at Edgar in wonder. Why would he say that, he was merely curious, not like he cared for the impertant brat. "Don't give me that look, young Severus, you may have a hard cold exterior but I believe you do things for a reason, after all we all have a reason for being the way we are." he said with a smile.

"That we do, but I assure you Edgar, I am far from a good man", Severus whispered lightly.

"My son obviously see's something Severus, don't be so harsh on yourself", Edgar stood up bowed and walked to the door looking back at Severus he smiled "Have a good trip Severus", the door closed behind him and he disappeared down the trains corridor.

* * *

Good man huh? Severus thought to himself, before he scoffed and went back to reading. After a few hours, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the on coming headache. Closing the book, he looked out the window, the sky was lit with bright oranges, pinks and reds the sun was setting just beyond the mountains, snow was falling lightly, they were half way there.

The moon filtered in through the window of Essards bedroom, illuminating it in a soft glow. Essards light breathing was all that could be heard, his eyes moved beneath his eye lids. The faint tremble in his hand the only warning, that he gave that he was moving out of a catatonic state.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating, my computer blue screened on me months ago and I finally have new one which means MORE UPDATES YAY. Again sorry for such a short chapter, but I have lost all documents regarding this story thus, Im making it all from scratch. If any of you guys got any ideas, by all means Im all ears. Dont forget to review, and I hope you all enjoy it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Essards ice blue eyes stared out at the rising sun to the east; his painting that was long forgotten sitting before him, a brush in one hand and his colour pallet in the other. His mind reeling at how long he was out for; he could hear everything, he was very much aware; but eventually it all began to merge together and he had lost track of time. When it was early enough to venture down stairs he will ask his father. Turning back to the painting, he dipped his brush into the light blue paint and set it upon the canvas.

* * *

The loud call of the train, awoke Severus from his potion curled up on the train seat. His black eyes scanned the compartment for a moment taking in everything. After a moment or two he sat up and watched as the train had come to a stop just outside of a small station. Tree's covered in white powder matching the white and black bark surrounded the area. Grabbing his stuff, Severus left the compartment, and stepped out into the cold fresh air. He stumbled forward when a student had bumped into him. Turning around Severus glared down at the student who looked up at him, shaking in fear trying to stammer out an apology.

"Watch it Mr. Longbottom" he sneered out before walking off to one of the carriages.

Severus eyed the beast that was pulling it. It was a very large komodo dragon. Obviously it had been enlarged simply for replacement of a horse. He turned his lip in disgust as he watched the bacteria ridden saliva hit the ground as it hissed at him. Raising an eyebrow he ignored the animal and crawled into the black carriage. Sitting down he was soon joined but Edgar and Albus Dumbledore.

"Ahh Good morning Severus!" Albus stated rather cheerily in the morning. Severus once wondered or often wonders how he can be so happy in the morning.

"Morning" he nodded his head before turning his head to Edgar and giving him the same greeting.

"How did you sleep Severus? Hopefully the train wasn't too bad, god knows they need better cushions for that thing" Edgar stated rubbing his lower back.

How did he sleep? Severus pondered it for a moment. He slept well he supposed, even tho the cushions of the train were rather hard, but he couldn't complain he had slept on far worse before.

"I slept fine thank you, I am assuming that you did not"

"Got that right...what about you Albus?" Edgar turned to look at the Headmaster.

"I slept splendid Edgar!"

Ugh. The happiness dripping off him in waves was beginning to irritate Severus. He needed some serious coffee and he needed it now, before he was ready to deal with any of this; happy putrid goodness.

"20 minutes before we get there, I sent word that breakfast should be ready for everyone. Along with coffee for those of us who need it before the day begins". Edgar smiled at him before he and Albus engaged in idle conversation.

Severus turned out the window and watched as the trees went by quickly as they finally began to move.

* * *

Essard descended the stairs, in his white beater, blue jeans and his brown dragon hide boots, his family crest bouncing off his chest as he walked, his hair was pulled back at the nap of his neck. Reaching the bottom of the floor, he turned towards the dinning room where he could hear all the noise. Pushing his glasses further up his nose he pushed open the door. Everyone of his family members turned to look at him.

Silence engulfed them all.

"Morning everyone!" he said with a smile on his face before two small bodies wrapped around his legs.

"S'ard!" came Julians happy reply. Essard smiled down at him and set his hand on his head ruffling his hair.

"Morning Julian" Turning to his mother he smiled, "Where's dad?"

"He's with the students from Hogwarts they should be here within the hour" came her sweet soft voice. Essard stared at her, bewildered. How long was he out for?! "How long was I out for?" he questioned lightly, unsure if it should be asked or not.

"about 3 weeks or so"

"Ahh. And why are the students of Hogwarts coming here?"

"The Christmas Ball the Ministry had decided on holding for the Pen Pal Program, Your father had agreed to host it here. I'm glad your awake. Breakfast will be served when they get here. How are you feeling dear?"

Essard took a moment and pondered this. Ball huh; pen pal program, which clearly means Severus would be here. He smirked to himself, wondering how well that encounter will go.

"I'm fine mother" giving her a reassuring smile, to ward off the worry that had slowly began to spread across her face. "I'll be in the lab, if you need me."

Essard pushed the door open and walked into the disaster of a room. Eyeing the broken shards of glass on the floor, and crying silently inside at the loss of his many ingredients. He will have to make a trip to Diagon Alley sometime within the week to replenish his stock. Stepping over the various empty bottles of stuff, he walked over to his over turned work station and the melted cauldron on the floor. The yellow substance a dry stain on the floor. Kneeling down he dragged his finger across the stain. The mystery still racked his brain.

There was no cause for it to react that way. So why? Looking around the room, he found nothing. Could think of nothing that would react the way that it did. Reaching forward he turned the table up on its legs and proceeded to clean the room by hand. To fill up his time until everyone arrived.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the lack of update! I haven't had internet or anything in the last 6 months or so, maybe less I'm unsure. But I've been thinking about this story. So I hope you enjoy this update, the next one will be up very soon, I'm writing it now as I post this chapter! You know the drill! Comment, Advice!, Ideas!, Favorite or Follow! it's all appreciated! :):)**

**Yours truly, Essard**


End file.
